Sonny With A Chance Of The Big Bang Theory
by IAmSRAK
Summary: What happens when The Big Bang Theory meets Sonny With A Chance? Are Sheldon and Chad related? Penny gets two roles? Read and Review to find out! Channy and other couples.
1. Promo

**Sorry about not updating my story Before That Day, but I'm seriously stuck. If you guys have any ideas please tell me. It would greatly help my writer's block.**

**Anyways, this is a brand new story! You see, I've been watching The Big Bang Theory these days and it rocks! And then I thought, they live in California, Penny wants to be a star and Sheldon's last name is Cooper! What I'm saying is that this would be a great crossover. Sonny with a Chance and The Big Bang Theory!**

**Although I'm not sure how I'm going to write Sheldon's part because I am no physicist like him nor have I done PhD at 16! Even though I'm close to his age, I have not even finished school to start university yet. If you think of it, no one has! :P**

**I shall stop talking and let you read.**

**By the way, this is just a promo or information on where I'm thinking of taking this! I will only continue this if I get enough reviews. And I mean I need A LOT of reviews! :)**

**You may now read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Promo-ish<strong>

Sheldon Cooper: Arrogant, self-centred

Chad Dylan Cooper: Arrogant, self-centred

What if these two are related?

Could they be brothers? Or cousins?

What if Penny gets a role at Mackenzie Falls and So Random?

What if The Big Bang Theory enters Condor Studios?

What if Sonny turns out to be related to Penny?

What if Penny starts hanging out with the cast of So Random and Chad?

So does Sheldon?

So does Raj?

So does Howard?

And so does Leonard?

What happens when The Big Bang Theory meets Sonny With A Chance?

Will there be friendship?

Will there be family?

Will there be love?

Read Sonny With A Chance Of The Big Bang Theory to find out.

Channy and other couples.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. What do you guys think about it? Does it sound great?<strong>

**Review if you guys want me to continue!**

**REVIEW!**

**Peace Out Suckahs! :P**

**R. :D**


	2. Penny Gets A Role

**I'm here with the second chapter! I didn't get as many as reviews as I wanted but I decided to give it a try.**

**Ignore any grammatical errors and misspellings. I am really not in the mood of editing at all.**

**Here are everyone's ages:**

**Sonny, Chad and Grady: 22**

**Zora: 18**

**Tawni, Penny and Nico: 26**

**Sheldon, Leonard, Howard and Raj: 30**

**(Yup they are all so old! Especially Zora! There might be more characters included in this, but they are not that important)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance or The Big Bang Theory! :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Penny Gets A Role!<strong>

**No One's POV**

"Hey guys! Guess what?" Penny said excitedly coming into Leonard and Sheldon's apartment.

"What?" The four guys, excluding Raj, watching Star Trek asked not looking past the TV.

"I finally got a role. And not just A role but two roles! Can you guys believe that?" Penny exclaimed excitedly, almost jumping up and down.

"Of course not Penny. How can someone get a role if they got two roles?" Sheldon spoke unbelievely.

"Who cares Sheldon! Anyways, I just came here to ask if you guys will like to join me tomorrow to a trip to the studio. They said that one of their star loves to give tours and since it's a Sunday tomorrow, I can invite some people to go with me." Penny said.

"Oh sure, we would love to but why us?" Leonard asked.

"Well, none of my gal pals are available to go with me and I really don't want to go alone. It is my first time." Penny said.

"We'll go with you as long as there are girls. By the way, which shows did you get in?" Howard asked emphasizing on the girls part.

"Mackenzie Falls and So Random." Penny said.

"Isn't one drama and one comedy. And isn't So Random for kids?" Leonard asked.

"Yeah, but they are two majorly popular shows. They'll be great for my future. Especially Mackenzie Falls. Plus I get to work with the cutest couple ever!" Penny said clapping excitedly.

"The cutest couple? Who are they?" Sheldon asked.

"Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper. They're not together right now but when I start working there, I will surely make them the "it" couple again." Penny said as she smiled at the thought of them together.

"Chad Dylan Cooper you say? Is he from Texas?" Sheldon asked finally looking at Penny.

"Yeah, how do you know that, Sheldon?" Penny replied looking amused.

"I think he's my cousin. I'm not sure but a Cooper from Texas is usually a relative of mine. How old do you think he may be?" Sheldon asked.

"I think he's 22 years old." Penny replied back.

"I remember that one of my aunt gave birth with my help, of course, to a boy when I was 8. Does he have blue eyes and blonde hair." Sheldon asked, now thinking hardly upon if his mom told him about any of his cousin becoming an actor.

"Yes Sheldon! Now can you stop asking questions. I'm sure that if he's your cousin or brother or whatever, you will recognize him when you see him. And I'm pretty sure he will be very delighted to see you too." Penny said sarcastically.

"Oh really Penny. Do you really think so? That's very nice of you to say such a thing." Sheldon said smiling his odd smile. "Wait a minute, was that sarcasm? Dammit, I still have not gotten the hang of it yet!" Sheldon exclaimed, realizing what Penny meant.

"Who cares! Anyways, I'm gonna go now. I need to find a cute dress to wear tomorrow. See you guys later then! Oh and enjoy your movie!" Penny said as she went out the door, closing it as she left.

"Bye!" They all said in unison, again, excluding Raj.

"I hear Tawni Hart's hot and single. Do you think she read the magazine I posed for?" Raj finally spoke.

"You probably have a better chance on her than us. Because, A) Howard's a creep, no offense, and he's engaged. B) I wear glasses, and I hear that Tawni Hart does not date guys with glasses, despite the fact that her eyesight is weak too. And C) Sheldon is well, Sheldon." Leonard said.

"Don't use your poverty line on her, Raj. She likes rich guys." Howard pointed out.

"Oh really. Do you think I'll be able to speak to her, to use a line on her?" Raj asked pointing out the fact that he can't speak in front of females.

"You're right about that too." Howard said.

"Come on guys, let's talk about this later. Let's just watch Star Trek in peace and quiet." Leonard spoke out.

"How can there be peace and quiet with the TV on?" Sheldon asked, confusion in his tone quite clear.

"Just shut up and watch." The three guys said annoying by Sheldon already.

As they watched Star Trek quietly, they could not help but wonder about how their trip to Hollywood would go. In most minds there is worry about not how their trip to Hollywood would go. In most minds there is worry about being accepted by the actors there and in another, special mind, there is worry about meeting a dumb relative again.

* * *

><p><strong>That's about it for today! Hope you guys liked it!<strong>

**Again sorry about any grammatical errors or misspellings! My laptop's battery is dying too.**

**You guys ****know what to do!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**It doesn't kill to review! :P**

**Peace Out Suckahs! :P**

**R. :)**


	3. New Cast Member

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! You guys are the best! You know why? Because you guys are not afraid to review! :P**

**Sorry for the wait but I've been extremely busy and all. Oh and for those who read this story, check out my story Before That Day and review! Please. :) **

**I am also about to adopt a story. I'm not going to tell you now but you guys will know soon. When I start updating it. :P :)**

**Before we start reading, I'll give you some information on Penny's roles in So Random and Mackenzie Falls.**

**It's the second last year for the cast of So Random and Mackenzie Falls and after those two shows end, two years later that is, they will film a So Random Movie and a Mackezie Falls, The Movie. :P So technically, they have three years.**

**Anyhow, Penny has been a struggling actress for quite some time, that is like 5 years. When she's about to give up on her career, Condor Studios sends her a call. She had auditioned a month ago for these two shows and after not receiving a call in two weeks, she gave up on it. The Condor Studios called her and told her that they were sorry for the late reply but they were having some difficulty reaching her and that they had finalised her role a week ago. **

**Blah, blah, blah, Penny's going to replace Penelope (Marta Balatico). She won't be playing the same role, she will just have a similar role as her. Just a bit more sweeter.**

**As for So Random, Penny is one of the main cast members, not the recurring ones. **

**That is all. Now you may read. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>New Cast Member<strong>

**Sonny's POV**

"You guys are not going to believe this!" I came in shouting.

My cast looked at me and rolled their eyes as Tawni spoke, "Uggh Sonny, it does not sound funny on you! So don't you dare try that on us."

"I'm not talking about this sketch! I'm talking about the talk I just talked with Marshall," I chirped happily.

"Huh?" They all gave me weird, confused expressions.

"Marshall called me in to tell me that we are going to have a new main cast member! Oh and we are all get our own dressing rooms," I said excitedly.

Tawni seemed the happiest out of the four as she clapped her hand and yelled, "FINALLY!"

I could not help but laugh at this. Tawni was certainly happy to get rid of me.

"So who is the new cast member?" Nico asked.

"Um, some girl named Penny. She's coming over tomorrow for a tour and since it is Sunday tomorrow, we do not have any rehersals, which will be easier for me to show her around. YES!" I shouted, evaluating everything together.

"Hm, I guess we'll learn more about her tomorrow then," Nico said sadly.

"I guess so. I'll see you guys later, I have to go," I said as I hurried along the hallway to a certain persons dressing room.

**Chad's POV**

"Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?" Came in the perky brunettes voice.

"What?" I asked smiling at how cute she looked.

"We're getting a new cast member!" She said as she threw me in a huge hug. "Can you believe that?"

"Um, yeah I guess. That's kind of cool, since we're getting a new cast member too." I smiled as I saw Sonny's big soft eyes go wider with excitement.

"OMG! That is so cool! What's her or his name? Where are they from? Wh.." Sonny stopped as I pressed my lips against hers. After getting over the shock, she started to go along with the kiss, and started kissing back.

Soon we were on the couch making out heavily. She was about to loosen my top when I stopped for breath, regretting my decision at once but I knew it couldn't happen again.

"Wow!" Sonny said as she smiled hugely at me.

We had snogged each other before but never this much.

"That was amazing let's do it again!" I said as I leaned over to kiss her once again.

Sonny stopped me and laughed shortly and said, "As much as I will love to do that, I have to go. My cast will start to get worried and they will start searching for me. It would not take them long to reach your dressing room and find us like that! It'll blow all our hard work to pieces. How about you come over tonight, mom won't be at home from 7 p.m to 1 a.m. How about it?" Sonny asked seductively.

"Of course I'll come! And my new cast members name is Penny. That's all I know about her," I said as I practically yelled the last part.

Sonny just gawked at me for a few minutes and then said, "OMG! This Penny girl is going to be on your show and my show?"

Wait..What? "Are they doing this to stop the rivalry or something," Sonny asked me.

"Maybe, we'll know tomorrow." I said as I shrugged off the thought of having to share a cast member with the Randoms and focusing on Sonny.

"So see you tonight?" Sonny asked as she started toward the door.

"Umm, pfft yeah," I said, trying to look cool.

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Bye honey!" Sonny shouted as she exited the room.

"Bye!" I shouted back as I stared a little happy dance party of my own.

Wait. You must be wondering. What was that all about? I though you two broke up.

Well, I'll just give you a very brief explanation and let Sonny explain everything else to you later, since the whole "how romantic" talk is for girls. **(A/N: I am going to actually explain it to you in Sonny's POV in the next chapter or so. So wait for it. xD)**

Sonny and I got back together and we have been secretly dating each other for the last five months.

Today and tomorrow seem to be very, very interesting days.

* * *

><p><strong>Were you guys shocked at the Channy part or what?<strong>

**Anyways, whoever reviews will get a huge shout-out in the next chapter!**

**And I really mean everyone!**

**So REVIEW!**

**I ain't editing this 'cause I just feel really, really lazy right now :P**

**I know what you may be thinking, **_**Isn't she always too lazy to edit?**_

**Haha, well that's just me. :P**

**Just tell me if there are any grammatical errors or misspellings and I'll make sure to fix it. :)**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Peace Out Suckahs! :P**

**R. :D**


	4. Everyone Meets

**I am so sorry for not updating. I was really, really busy and I was, once again, hit by writer's block. Which is horrible because I have to write three stories now! **

**Shout out to my wonderful reviewers! MindlessBhavior4Eva, xStayBeautifulx, x0xalexis8, xRanbirOwnsMyHeartx, smilingatthetv! You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own Sonny with a Chance. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone Meets<strong>

**Sonny's POV**

I wake up in the morning feeling excited and very chirpy.

It's 9 in the morning and Chad's going to pick me up 11, to go to work.

Better go get a quick shower before breakfast then, I think.

As soon as I stand up on my feet, I notice the calendar and I realize what day it is today.

Today's the day I get to show my new cast member Penny and some of her friends around the studio. With Chad! I get to spend the whole day with my secret boyfriend, without people asking me why I'm hanging around with Chad! Yes! This day is going to be amazing!

I plan everything we should do today, while I'm in the shower and I write it down when I come out.

I then head to my closet to search for some clothes.

After searching for ages, I come out with a black dress with black tights, black stilettos and a black hat.

I go to my dresser and I start to blow dry, my newly dyed, red hair and then curling it from the bottom. I then, put really light make-up on. To top everything off, I apply my dark red lipstick. Perfect!

After admiring myself for a few minutes, I open the door and I head down to the kitchen to eat some cornflakes.

**2 hours ****later**

****After watching 2 old episodes of _So Random!_ and fixing myself back to perfection, Chad finally arrives.

I give my mom a quick hug and a goodbye, as I head towards Chad's car.

As soon as I open the passenger's door, I see Chad gawking at me.

I smirk, "Like what you see?"

"Very! Even though I don't like the fact that you are no longer a brunette, but damn you are one hell of a redhead too!" Chad says, as I laugh.

"Awe, Chad. You know you're great, right? Wait, don't answer that," I give Chad a quick peck before he starts the engine.

About 10 minutes later, we reach our destination.

Since I'm the one who offered to show them around in the first place, Penny and her friends are supposed to be in the Prop House.

We head towards the Prop House while meeting up with some of our cast mates on our way.

When we reached the Prop House, we saw a blonde girl, around her mid-20's and four guys.

There were three short guys and one tall guy. One of the short guys, had glasses on, while the other one seemed to be Indian. The third little man, had a very weird haircut and he wore, what it seemed like, really tight skinny jeans.

"Hi!' I chirped.

**Penny's POV**

"Guys come let's goooo!" I shouted at the tired looking guys, practically laying down on Leonard's and Sheldon's couch.

"5 minutes please, mommy," Sheldon uttered.

"No 5 minutes for any of you! We are leaving now, whether you like it or not!" I told them angrily.

"Fine. We're up. What are you waiting for. Let's go," Leonard rambled on as he stoop up and opened the door.

Finally everyone got up and we all headed down the steps to Leonard's car.

About half an hour later, we reached Condor Studios.

I can't believe this! I am going to star on the one of the most popular shows in this generation! This is going to be great!

I excitedly got out the car and skipped my way towards the entrance.

When I entered, I met _So Randoms!'s _Director, Marshall Pike. Hm, he seems like a very nice man.

He took me to the famous Prop House and told me that Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper are going to come around soon to show me around.

Wow! This is amazing!

After searching around the Prop House and meeting some of the _So Random!_ cast members, I hear someone chirp behind us.

"Hi!" Oh my God! It's Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper!

I turn to see them grinning at us all.

"Hey! I'm Penny and these are my friends Leonard Hofstadter, Howard Wolowitz, Raj Kootherappali and Sheldon Cooper," I mention, pointing at the guys respectively.

"Sheldon Cooper? As in Dr. Sheldon Cooper? Son of Mary Cooper? The smartest Cooper kid in Cooper history, Cooper? The guy who helped my mother give birth to me?" Chad asks shocked.

Woah! I thought Sheldon was joking. This is going to be better than I thought. Sheldon and a famous 'dumb' cousin. This is going to great!

"Yes. And you must be Chad. Aunt Catherine never told me you became an actor," Sheldon answered.

"Aunt Mary never told me you moved to California, and I last talked to her a week ago!" Chad explained.

Sheldon grimaced and replied, "Mom probably didn't want to embarrass me."

"Or she didn't want to embarrass me," I heard Chad whisper to Sonny.

"Okay...This is great and all but we need to move our butts and start walking. We can get to know each other better while walking. So let's go!" Sonny grinned.

We all agreed and started following Sonny and Chad.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Did you like it or hate it? You need to REVIEW for that!<strong>

**And sorry if it sucks. I still have writer's block and this was the best I could do.**

**I love your reviews remember that!**

**You guys can also ask me anything and I'll answer it!**

**Peace Out Suckahs! Remember to review!**

**R. :D**


	5. Stories are up for ADOPTION!

**Hey guys? Anyone there? Um, anyway, I wanted y'all to know that I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I'm also sorry to inform that this is only an A/N and probably the last thing I might write on fanfiction except for reviews, that is. **

**Yup, I'm going to stop writing these stories. There probably aren't many of you, or none at all, but whoever's reading this, this is not the end to these stories!**

**I'm putting all of my stories for adoption. Just PM me or review the story you want to read.**

**You're probably wondering why I'm leaving, right? Nah, you're probably not. You probably know why many people have already left Fanfiction. I hate to say it, but I'm one of them. I have no inspiration or desire to continue anymore with Sonny with a Chance finished. I never really liked _So Random!. _I just watched it for Sterling (a.k.a Chad Dylan Cooper :P).**

**We eventually have to move on, don't we? I've been obsessing over SWAC for pratically 4 years! I've known about Demi for 6 years! When she was 15 or 16. And now look at us! Demi's 20, an adult and I'll be turning 16 this October.**

**Time is passing us so quickly. Eventually everyone will grow up and move on from here. But we, at least I, will not ever forget this chapter of our lives. **

**Farewell my friends. I shall always keep you, this, by my heart. I wish that everyone has a wonderful life.**

**I don't know if I'll ever return to this _world_ or not. I might find some inspiration someday, but I highly doubt it.**

**Remember that my stories are up for adoption! I will love to read my stories, to be honest. So please PM me or review!**

**Good-bye!**

**Peace Out Suckas! :P (I just had to do that)**

**R. :)**


	6. Please adopt my stories!

**This is another note to inform everyone that all of my stories are up for adoption!**

**I really want to see these stories continue. Since it's impossible for me, I will love it if someone else does that for me. **

**I would be so grateful to whoever adopts these stories.**

**Don't make them end without an ending. **

**Thanks for tolerating me. :)**

**Peace out suckahs! :P (I will never get over that.)**

**R.**


	7. Adopted!

**I am extremely happy to announce that my stories have been adopted!**

**They will now be written by:**

**iloveswacandtangled (Awkward and one of my untitled projects in New Story Idea!)**

**MacyZC55 (Before That Day)**

**As White As Snow (** Sonny With A Chance Of The Big Bang Theory)****

****I can't wait till they update! I'm sure they'll do a good job!  
><strong>**

****Thank you so much! :D****

****Peace out Suckahs! :P****

****R. :D****


End file.
